Steampuff
by BlackMermaid27
Summary: Blossom se siente incompleta y acomplejada al tener una pierna casi inutil y estar ciega de un ojo, tiene una larga historia dolorosa y un propósito: venganza. ¿Podrá su sed de justicia saciarse en la batalla que tanto esperaban? [Ficker secreto]


**Hola ¿Que tal?, Sé que he estado muy ausente aquí, no tengo pretextos, pero me retaron unas magníficas escritoras y no pude resistirme, así que venimos a ponerle un poco de emoción al fandom.**

El reto llamado [Ficker secreto] consistía en hacer un intercambio de fics entre nosotras y hoy el día del niño leeremos a quien le tocamos. Los temas y las personas que nos tocaron fueron sorteados.

 **Y sin más vengo a aclarar unos puntos:**

 **-Ningun personaje de las PowerPuff Girls me pertenecen.**

 **-Esta historia es temática Steampunk (o al menos lo intenté).**

 **-Este fic va dirigido a una persona muy especial, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y cariño para ella.**

 **-Al final añadiré aclaraciones.**

* * *

Justo en la cúspide de la Revolución Industrial y del Imperio Británico. Nos ubicamos en Londres año 1877.

Así había terminado, aún podía recordar aquella misión suicida junto a otros veinticinco para sólo lanzarnos una bomba y desaparecernos del mapa, esa fue la última vez que vi a mi mejor amiga en la milicia Brat antes de que muriera...la chica rubia de ojos azules que fue como mi hermana. Mis padres que no pude volver a ver, porque Mojó se encargó de matarlos pero ahora estaba tan lastimada que no podía ni llorar.

Mi habitación rosada con blanco, con muebles llenos de libros, la computadora con teclas de una máquina de escribir, el espejo color cobre decorado con engranes, aquella caja musical donde salía la hermosa bailarina a flotar en el aire para dar vueltas en círculos hasta que terminara la canción que me regaló mi padre y el relicario en forma de manzana dorada donde tenia la única foto que conservé de él y de mi madre. Sonreí, estar al borde de la muerte y recordar tantas cosas en vida era confuso...Y ¿Cómo llegué aquí?, todo había pasado apenas...

* * *

(Día antes)

Mi nombre es Blossom, estatura normal, al igual que mi cuerpo es delgado pero con curvas suficientes. Cabello pelirrojo y ojos rosas...Y siempre tenía una máscara que me cubría mi ojo derecho (como si fuera un parche de pirata)y era dorada con un vidrio (como lente) por eso todos me decían "Cyborg", bueno por eso y por mi pierna, que también estaba mal.

El término de Cyborg era mal visto aquí, similar a una aberración, normalmente los Cyborgs eran veteranos de guerra, que habían perdido alguna parte del cuerpo y que con la tecnología se trataba de reemplazar. La mayoría hombres, pero yo al ser una mujer, la gente me veía peor.

Afortunadamente los inventos de Brick me habian cambiado la vida, haciéndola más llevadera. La máscara no solo era para cubrirme una enorme cicatriz que tenía cerca del ojo y que por ende había dañando mi vista severamente. También la usaba para poder enfocar mi vista aumentando mi visibilidad más que un humano normal sin ella estaba ciega.

Lo mismo con mi pierna, no puedo caminar, correr o saltar sin aquel titanio en mi pie. Era como una férula de por abajo de mi rodilla hasta el pié de color plateado que me ayudaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a que los ojos se posaran en mi, aparte de eso, no voy a negar que a pesar de mi condición que me hacía ver robótica, lo estrafalario y la moda me gustaban bastante. Casi siempre usaba corsés, con faldas aveces largas, aveces cortas, sombreros, guantes sin dedos, medias, encajes, en fin...mi vestuario era de todo menos sencillo, me ganaba las miradas de todo tipo.

Sobre todo cuando salía en mi moto, la cual Brick se había encargado de ponerle propulsores para hacerla rápida, trabajábamos en varias cosas, para poder subsistir, la mayoría del tiempo (y no estaba orgullosa) eramos mercenarios.

Ambos junto a otros tres éramos un equipo secreto para derrocar el gobierno de Mojo Jojo, un dictador que se había auto-nombrado "alteza real" al ser hermano del rey Utonio, todos los británicos sabían que él se había encargado de desaparecer a la línea sucesora al trono. Pero nadie más que nosotros cinco le podrían hacer frente. Experimentos de él, que lograron escapar, pero con la ventaja de tener super poderes.

Mojo experimentó con varias humanas uniendo sus propios génes, y de esa unión nacieron Brick, Boomer y Butch. Tal vez se hubiera creído que por ser sus hijos serían privilegiados, pero era todo lo contrario, experimentó desde su nacimiento con ellos.

Fuimos conejillos de indias para ver cómo funcionaba toda la mierda que nos hacía, con la esperanza de tener algún día sus propios super-poderes y "conquistar" al mundo. Pero se ganó tanto nuestro odio que escapamos de su base de experimentos del castillo y huimos refugiándonos en una casa abandonada del campo.

Brick, era el primero, el mayor de los tres, quién con 23 años hacía los mejores inventos, era muy inteligente, ya nos había diseñado varios objetos que nos serían útiles para deshacernos de Mojo. A él lo torturaban principalmente exponiéndolo a altas temperaturas y en un lugares reducidos, vivió el infierno y aún así sobrevivió, la mayoría del pueblo le apodaba "Demon" ya que siempre gusto de vestir de negro y rojo, siendo este último el mismo color de sus ojos y cabello que contrastaban demasiado con su piel clara.

Luego estaba Butch él era nuestro mecánico y el más fuerte de todos. Sus torturas no eran menos dolorosas a las de su hermano, lo hacían cargar toneladas muchas veces rompiéndose los tendones y los brazos, por eso había desarrollado una mosculatura perfecta. Parecía más el tronco de un enorme árbol antes que una persona.Él era el mediano, tenia la misma edad que Brick, piel bronceada, ojos verdes bosque y cabello azabache.

Después el más chico, Boomer, era un excelente doctor, su habilidad para la medicina era impresionante, incluso era un gran investigador. Con la misma edad de sus hermanos pero muy distinta fisionomía, ya que era rubio de ojos azul zafiro. Sus torturas variaban, alcanzaba una velocidad increíble, también lo electrocutaban desarrollando el poder de electricidad.

Muy aparte de ellos, estaba Buttercup, quien era la encargada de conseguir información y ruda como nadie más, ella era una hacker, se filtraba en el centro de información del castillo. Buttercup a menudo iba a los bares por licor, disfrazada muchas veces de hombre y conseguía la otra cara de la información, la voz del pueblo. Era un poco más alta que yo, su piel era pálida, sus ojos verdes eran más claros que los de Butch, parecían esmeraldas, su cabello negro era rebelde y le llegaba abajo de los hombros, su estilo era más alocado aunque con un gran carácter. Su edad era la misma que la mía, y varias veces chocábamos, pero siempre terminábamos siendo un buen equipo, incluso nos tratábamos como hermanas. Ella no tenía a nadie su padre la golpeaba cuando era pequeña, así que a su edad de 8 años salió de casa para nunca más regresar. Se hundió con malas compañías entre droga, rateros y alcohol. Hasta que la policía la atrapó y Mojo la escogió.

Ella no recordaba las torturas ya que dice que aún ahí la seguían drogando, y su descompuesta y retorcida mente bloqueaba la mayoría de los recuerdos donde la habían lastimado, ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de sus padres. Sus poderes eran más sobre telequinesis, telepatía y transportación. Creemos que la torturaban psicológicamente.

Y yo, era la mente detrás de todo esto, la que planeaba todo lo que haríamos, como ex militar de Inglaterra, mis pensamientos eran más sobre el día de la bomba, los escombros que me cayeron encima dejándome con una pierna inservible y de ahí en fuera tan sólo pensaba en los otros cuatro y revivía su pasado en mi mente para recordar que el mío no era tan malo, pero yo era la incompleta, tan sólo había sido mala suerte—"mejor yo que otro del equipo"—pensaba dándome animos.

Cuando entraron a la puerta sin tocar. Estaba en mi estudio de nuestra aparentemente pequeña casa de campo alejada del pueblo, le mandé una mirada asesina con mi único ojo visible (que aquella máscara me permitía tener), me enojó su impertinencia de no tocar, pero él me ignoró—Es Buttercup, ella nos trajo buenas noticias—dijo con cierta emoción.

Cuando nos dirigimos hacia la "sala de juntas" caminando por los largos pasillos de aquella enorme "guarida" subterránea que con tanto esfuerzo hicimos, Butch iba diciendo sus típicas idioteces, desbordaba emoción, por ver a Buttercup regresar de su investigación, alegando que tenían sexo pendiente.

—Butch no tengo porqué enterarme de eso—le dije entre risas.

Él me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo, talvez pensarán que me estaba coqueteando pero él era así.

—Vamos Blossom, como si no quisieras tú tener tu tiempo con Brick—soltó burlón, mientras mis mejillas se tenían de un rojo violento.

—Callate idiota, él no sabe nada y podría escucharte—le reclamé molesta, Butch era mi amigo y siempre me molestaba diciendo que me embobaba con Brick. Al pasar del tiempo me dí cuenta que era verdad, que en realidad sentía algo por él.

Pero eso no lo detenía para hacer malas bromas todo el tiempo sobre eso, era insoportable, así que lo golpeé como muchas otras veces, atinandole en el brazo. El aulló un poco de dolor, pero lo ignoré al vernos delante de la puerta —Callate idiota—le volví a maldecir. Pues ahí en aquella enorme sala con sillones yacían Buttercup, Boomer y Brick. Mi corazón se aceleró al verlo.

Brick no era un inventor de cuatro ojos ni nada de eso como el que había tenido hace algún tiempo en la escuela llamado Dexter, de echo creo que parecía más un modelo que un inventor, tenía un cuerpo atlético, con brazos, piernas y abdomen marcados, saben a lo que me refiero. Su cara afilada, piel clara y ojos rojos jodidamente sexys que parecían atravesarte el alma mientras te daban escalofríos y su cabello pelirrojo y largo que lo hacían ver más deseable...Bien, ya lo describí dos veces en mi mente hoy, golpenme porfavor.

Pero llevaba ocultando estos sentimientos tan fuertes por él durante años, creo que fué cuando me dió aquella máscara que ayudaba a mi ojo derecho a aumentar su visibilidad, cuando comencé a sentir estos cosquilleos en el estómago por él. Pero no es momento para estar pensando en esto, me abofeteé mentalmente para prestarle atención a Buttercup.

—¿Que sucede?, Estaba por terminar mi mejor obra para nuestro equipo—dijo Brick un tanto exasperado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. En su cabeza como siempre traía su gorra y unos gogles con picos que el mismo le había incrustado para hacerlos ver más "cool". La razón de que casi siempre trajera sus gogles en la cabeza se debía precisamente a que siempre estaba con sus miles de invenciones, mayormente los usaba para fundir cosas y no lastimarse los ojos o algo parecido. Pero era perezoso para ponérselos a buscar cuando se los llegaba a quitar. Así que ese accesorio ya formaba parte de él, casi como mi máscara. Al ver su acción no pude evitar posar mi vista sobre sus fornidos brazos, aunque sacudí un poco mi cabeza para no des-concentrarme y empezar a divagar de más.

Sin embargo Buttercup lo miró mal para después quejarse—Es algo sumamente importante, de otra forma no les habría mandado llamar interrumpiendo sus trabajos—dijo de malas pero pensativa, a lo que todos la miramos fijamente.

Ella se estaba pensando mucho en decirnos palabra alguna de lo que sea que había averiguado, cuando posó al final sus ojos verdes en los míos soltó todo, como si no pudiera retenerlo más—Por fin sé dónde está la princesa...—

Todos nos sorprendimos y ellos dijeron alguna que otra maldición exclamando sorpresa.

—¿La has visto?—preguntó Butch cauteloso.

—Sé de buena fuente su paradero—menciono previniendo los celos del moreno.

—Osea que viste a Mitch—preguntó ahora Boomer, haciendo que Butch pusiera mala cara. Luego me burlaría de él y sus tontos celos por Mitch. Antes de que Butch empezara a quejarse hablé interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Donde se supone que está exactamente?—

—Al este de la ciudad—dijo mientras sacaba un reloj de bolsillo. Todos nos acercamos a ella y apretando un botón salió un mini mapa digital en tercera dimensión expandiéndose en el aire como si flotara. Pasó su dedo a un punto, una pequeña bodega y la marcó, con letras aparecieron las indicaciones de como llegar y en cuanto tiempo— Justo aquí. Mojo también quiso experimentar un poco con ella, desconozco si lo alcanzó a hacer, ya que ella pudo escapar.

Bien está más o menos a una hora de aquí, debemos planear bien lo que haremos—mascullé y miré a todos mientras asentían. Debíamos apresurarnos a salvarla, cuando Mojo mató al rey Utonio todos creían que la Princesa también estaría muerta, mas los rumores de que ella estaba viva no se hicieron esperar, como si hubiera logrado escapar de su cruel destino, era obvio que si el la retenía con vida no la trataría bien...era un ser reinado de Utonio fué una soberanía buena para Londres, queríamos lo mismo, y la mayoría creía que con la Princesa Bubbles a cargo sería lo mismo o eso esperábamos, que ella siguiera los pasos de su padre.

Mojo había cambiado todo al grado de que los únicos que se beneficiaban con él a cargo, eran los delincuentes, mafiosos y demás escorias y corruptos, los que se llegaban a manifestar contra Mojo eran asesinados frente la atenta mirada de los demás en una plaza especial.

—Parece que la bodega está a unos minutos del castillo, tendremos que dividirnos—dije mientras estudiaba el plan.

—Le avisaré a Robin—dijo Buttercup, para sacar una tableta electrónica y mandarle el mensaje.

—Esperemos a mañana, tendremos que movernos rápido—Brick habló demandante, llevábamos buscándola por meses, así que estábamos preparados.

—El plan será lo acordado, sabíamos que si la Princesa Bubbles aparecía, la protegeríamos y lucharíamos contra Mojo, si ganamos todo habrá terminado para nuestro pequeño grupo, podremos tener vidas normales, sin tener que ocultarnos porque alguien nos persiga—dije pensando en todo el tiempo que habíamos esperado para que esto pasara.

Al parecer a todos nos estaba cayendo el peso de la realidad. Nos habíamos unido por un fin en común, nos habíamos adoptado como familia y sobrevivimos para todo esto, que tal vez pronto llegaría a su fin. ¿Que sería de la vida de cada quien después de esto?.

—Por fin seremos libres—dijo Boomer con alivio y emoción en su voz, pero no preguntó lo que todos teníamos en la cabeza, ¿que pasaría después suponiendo que todo saliera bien?, Tal vez cada quién iría por su camino y yo ni siquiera tenía idea, sólo se me ocurría que me gustaría viajar por el mundo o algo por el estilo.

—Brick hay que preparar el equipo que usaremos mañana, Butch ayúdale a probar las armas que llevaremos, Buttercup tú y yo trazaremos la ruta más rápida para llegar hasta allá y Boomer prepara tus cosas por si algo sale mal—

.

.

Buttercup y yo no nos tardamos demasiado en nuestras cosas. La ruta más rápida estaba trazada y ambas comenzamos a guardar el equipo en nuestras mochilas, todos iríamos con unas pulseras en nuestras muñecas, Brick las llamaba: "disfraces electrónicos", con solo ponerla en tu muñeca la pulsera creaba un holograma que te cambiaba de apariencia, éstos los usábamos cuando los guardias de Mojo rondaban las calles, aunque por la lejanía casi no venían por aquí.Sin embargo nosotros éramos "los más buscados", los experimentos fallidos y traidores a la nación por no servirle al Monarca en turno,nuestra pelea había estado pendiente, sabíamos que él también la anciaba, para regocijarse (en dado caso de que ganara y nos aniquilara).

Empacamos todo lo que nos serviría; armaduras, botas, mochilas, comida, dinero y después Buttercup se fué a su habitación a comprobar la debida función de un mapa que era especial, pues el castillo de Mojo tenía cámaras en todos lados y BC se había encargado de meterse a la interfaz del hardware "Real", para poder hackear la seguridad, aquel mapa en el que trabajó tan duro mostraba dónde había guardias, cuántos y dónde estaba Mojo en tiempo real, mostrándose en códigos con nombres de colores y distintas figuras geométricas.

Yo salí del cuarto donde teníamos nuestro equipo; mi trabajo era que todo el plan saliera perfecto y regresar todos sanos y salvos, recorrí todo el lugar, teníamos muchas habitaciones: simulador de peleas, donde nos entrenábamos;el laboratorio de medicina de Boomer, justo donde estaba trabajando en cosas como regeneración de células y su obsesión por la vacuna de la fiebre "lepidóptera", que estaba terminando con la gente de todo el país y que Mojo no hacía nada para evitarlo ya que atacaba sobre todo a la clase media-baja por la falta de higiene y recursos. Pasé de largo también el cuarto de herramientas de Butch, y luego estaba el recinto de los inventos de Brick. Dudé en pasar pues podría estar muy ocupado pero me arriesgué.

Toqué la puerta y Brick respondió un —"Pasen". Cuando abrí la puerta él estaba dándome la espalda y al parecer estaba fundiendo algo, pues veía las chispas botar y el sonido centelleante.

Sonreí y miré el enorme cuarto, era algo así como un planetario, la luz de aquel cuarto era azul, y al mirar hacia el techo podías ver el universo que con tanto empeño el se había ocupado en plasmar. Miré las constelaciones y los planetas, el sol y la luna. Seguida de una enorme ventana para admirar el cielo real. Abajo a un lado mío estaba un enorme telescopio dorado con Miles de decoraciones y varias lupas. Miré por un momento a Brick, seguía concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera trabajando, él era como el centro de mi universo. Rodeado de tantas máquinas con presión y medidores de vapor, válvulas, engranes, hélices, turbinas, su horno especial con charolas que me recordaba a una rueda de la fortuna.

También hay que recordar a Snow, aquel caballo que "teníamos", en realidad era un caballo salvaje, que varias veces por semana venía a la casa y que gracias a los focos de led verde (que también eran bocinas) que parpadeaban y que tenía en una gargantilla y en su cabeza, lo que pensara aquel caballo se expresaba en voz alta. Él lo llamaba "Lector de mente", ¿quien más si no Brick, podría tener un caballo que hablara?. Al principio, al caballo le faltaba una pierna que había perdido por una infección, Brick por supuesto le había construido una y después quiso darle voz propia, era gracioso porque sonaba muy robótica. Aveces aquel caballo me recordaba a mi misma.

—¿Brick?—lo llamé tranquila para no aturdirlo. Él dejó de inmediato su trabajo y volteó a verme con sus preciosos ojos rojos cubiertos por sus gogles.

—Blossom, no pensé que fueras tú—dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Tal vez era ahora o nunca. Llevé mis manos hacia mi máscara y la quité dejando ver mi cicatriz que recorría desde mi ceja hacia debajo de mi ojo. Pero él no dijo nada, me seguía sonriendo y eso me animó a acercarme a él para quitarle sus gogles. Tenía rastros negros como de ollín alrededor de los ojos y seguía viéndose guapo. Solté una risita divertida, de verdad que si se iba lo extrañaría. Él por alguna razón me rodeó por la cintura y me acercó más a él, no desperdicie el tiempo para rodearlo con los brazos.

—¿Te vas a ir, cuando todo esto acabe?—le susurré con dolor porque a decir verdad, si se iba no podría decirle nunca lo que siento por él. Miré sus sensuales labios entre abrirse y su aliento a menta me golpeó en la cara aturdiéndome mientras pensaba cosas poco dignas de una "señorita".

—Quiero seguir aquí, con mis inventos—dijo mientras me sonreía coqueto, sus manos habían comenzado a recorrer desde mi cintura hacia mi espalda llegando a desabrochar un poco mi corsé. Mentiría si yo dijera que no habíamos tenido acercamiento alguno, mas no fue nada serio. Jamás dimos esos pasos, por que al final no queríamos des concentrarnos de nuestra misión principal.

Ahora que todo podría estar a punto de terminar, no quería arriesgarme a guardarme mis sentimientos, el que yo muriera era una posibilidad. —Brick, estoy enamorada de tí—me confesé. Él me miró sorprendido y luego soltó una risa tierna.

—Blossom tu eres especial para mí, sentimos lo mismo—

Bien sabíamos que esto era como una informal despedida pero lo ignoramos—Y ...sobre mis partes, ya sabes sobre lo que no me funciona bien como... mi pierna—dije un poco avergonzada, la verdad que tanto mi pierna como la cicatriz de mi cara me acomplejan, siempre fui una perfeccionista y tener esto, me obsesionaba mucho, sintiéndome mal la mayoría de las veces.

—Yo siempre te he visto como la más hermosa, no a cualquiera se le vería igual de bien tu gran lente o tu pierna de titanio—dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Reí con ganas por el comentario, pero mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sólo me lancé hacia sus carnosos labios. A Brick no le importaba que fuera alguien incompleta, de echo con el junto a mí estaría completa siempre...

.

Desperté en la madrugada, en mi cama abrazada a Brick. Sonreí y me enderecé con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo para poder contemplarlo por un buen rato, para grabar en mi memoria aquel momento junto a los recuerdos de la noche por supuesto. Por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento. Dejé esos pensamientos malos atrás, solo eran nervios, es todo. Miré el brillante espejo color cobre con decoración de engranes frente a nosotros, donde en él nos reflejábamos en desnudez. Aquel accesorio me lo había regalado Brick, en los engranes él representaba su amor por los inventos.

Al vernos reflejados mi corazón dió un salto de alegría, el torso desnudo de Brick y yo al lado de él con la sábana tapando mis pechos. Viéndonos así me veía tan normal, en la oscuridad mi cicatriz no se apreciaba. Destapé mis piernas, y me levanté con cuidado de no caerme, intenté dar un paso y mi alegría se vió reflejada cuando lo dí sin problema alguno. Di otro, y otro más, pero al intentar el cuarto casi caigo provocando un poco de ruido que hizo a Brick removerse un poco.

Suspiré y golpeé mi pierna, casi no sentía nada, los nervios de ella estaban afectados y de repente, sin saber cuándo me fallaría, por eso tenía que usar la férula de titanio que Brick me había echo a mi medida. Esa pierna ayudaba a la mía y nunca fallaba.

Volví a suspirar pesadamente, y me concentré en mi cuarto, en cada detalle.

* * *

En la tarde íbamos en camino con las pulseras que cambiaban nuestra anatomía, y en nuestras motos con turbinas que las hacían volar a una gran velocidad. Nuestros vestuarios que normalmente usábamos donde casi siempre predominaba el color negro o el café:

Había un poco de variaciones con los estilos de los chicos en el vestuario, aunq los tres llevaban los pantalones negros. Boomer llevaba un chaleco azul por encima de su camisa blanca y también se puso un elegante sombrero negro como la mayoría de los caballeros usaban.

Butch parecía tener un saco tipo militar verde con botones grandes. Y llevaba unos gogles más vistosos que los de Brick debido a la velocidad de la moto a la que manejaba Buttercup.

Brick en cambio llevaba una camisa rojo sangre que tapaba un elegante saco negro con cola larga, aparte de sus gogles en la cabeza, costumbre de él, aunque ahora no llevaba su preciada gorra así que su cabello pelirrojo se veía rebelde.

Buttercup traía pantalón negro pegado, un corsé encima de una blusa de manga larga verde y botines. En su cabeza llevaba un sombrero/gorra negra que le daba un aire a los que utilizan los policías.

Y yo íba tan estrafalaria como siempre, con una falda negra corta de adelante y larga detrás, con medias del mismo color, también un corsé rojo y un sombrero con plumas, guantes de piel negros en mis manos. Y al final llevaba mis inseparables botas largas también negras que escondían mi férula robótica aunque mi máscara no la podía esconder.

Buttercup manejaba y soltaba improperios cuando Butch bajaba sus manos de su cintura a zonas más íntimas. Boomer iba solo en su moto y Brick y yo íbamos cómodamente juntos. Yo abrazando su cintura claro. Repasaba en mi cabeza todo el plan que había trazado.

Teníamos el lugar donde Buttercup ya había reservado con amigos confiables que nos ayudarían a cuidar de la princesa, nos prepararíamos y en la noche mientras Boomer iba por Bubbles, en la bodega donde la mantenían cautiva. Butch, Buttercup, Brick y yo nos encargaríamos de Mojo y todos sus guardias. Una vez que Mojo estuviera bajo nuestro poder, lo obligaríamos a rendirse.

Mojo había dado por muerta a Bubbles públicamente con falsas pruebas, por eso el pueblo se había quedado sin saber que hacer, ya que él sería el único con el derecho al trono.Y estaba dictado en la ley, que cualquiera que se opusiera ante la corona real sería condenado a muerte. Ya habían matado a varios en la gran plaza públicamente; fusilamiento, la guillotina y torturas, habían dado un sin fin de muertes por tratar de rebelarse contra él. Sin embargo Bubbles no era la única razón de querer quitar a Mojo.Él tenía a su pueblo en miseria, porque sí, la gente moría de hambre mientras no fueran aristócratas, solo ellos estaban en el cielo con Mojo en negocios turbios, mientras los obreros; la prole, muriéndose cada día. Pero Mojo experimentaba con nosotros con los que no tenían casa, familia ni nada más, con los que vivían en la vil calle olvidados.

No quería pensar qué estaría haciendo ahorita o con quien estaría experimentando aquel científico loco. Aparte desde que él estaba al mando el país contrajo la fiebre lepidóptera, que producía severas alucinaciones, lagunas mentales, mareos, dolores insufribles de cabeza y también brotaban moretones de diferentes colores en la piel y terminaban muriendo, el microbio iba poco a poco debilitando el sistema inmunológico. Era casi ilegal hablar del tema, ya que era cosa del gobierno. El pueblo y nosotros estábamos seguros que había sido por culpa de Mojo, ¿quién más si no?, con lo tanto que le gustaba experimentar esa obvio que podría tener la cura pero realmente no quería detenerla

La ciudad necesitaba héroes y esos debíamos ser nosotros. Mojo había creado a su propia destrucción. Una vez, llegando a la casa vimos que era perfecta, estaba detrás de la estación de tren y según los mapas estaba como a quince minutos del castillo y a ocho minutos de la bodega. Bajamos de las motos un poco cansados mientras nos estirábamos.

De la puerta de aquella acogedora casita salieron un chico y una chica. Ambos amigos nuestros que nos recibieron con alegría. —Robin, Mitch—saludé con una sonrisa en mis labios. Robin se me aventó para darme un efusivo abrazo y después fue con Buttercup, mientras Mitch saludaba a los varones.

Mitch tenía una playera gris y pantalones negros con tirantes, traía guantes café oscuro y un gorro de piloto. Mientras Robin traía un tipo overol con tirantes desde debajo de su cintura en shorts cafés y un corsé morado, aparte de unos botines y medias moradas al muslo.

—¡Chicas, me alegra que llegaran bien!—nos dijo la castaña de ojos azules. Des-afortunadamente pasaron soldados de Mojo en una camioneta voladora, armados y con cascos graciosos en la cabeza parecidos al que él usaba, rompiendo el alegre momento.

—Las patrullas andan seguido aquí debido a que la princesa Bubbles fue transferida a la bodega, es ahora o nunca chicos—dijo Mitch en tono bajo, de forma que nosotros con el oído tan desarrollado que teníamos, podíamos escucharlo perfectamente.

—Pasen—dijo Robin mientras nos abría la puerta a su casa y todos bajamos nuestras maletas con nuestro equipo.

—¿Cuál es el plan?—preguntó Mitch ya sentado en su sofá, provocando que los demás lo miráramos.

—Volaremos hacia el castillo donde entraremos y le patearemos el trasero a todos—dijo Brick decidido a lo que todos lo miramos raro.

—No podemos volar—dijo Butch alzando una ceja.

Miré por la ventana notando que cada cuanto pasaba un zeppelin, ¿de que rayos hablaba Brick?—¿Brick?, ¿que planeas?—le pregunté igual que Butch al no tener idea. Brick me miró y suspiro para luego dedicarme una enorme sonrisa.

—He tenido en secreto mi mejor invento—dijo y sacó de su enorme maleta unos fierros grandes con plumas, oprimió un botón y se abrieron con un chillido de metal unas hermosas alas mecánicas. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

—Wow— exclamó Buttercup

—Santa mierda—titubió Butch

—Que gran trabajo—ovacionó Boomer

—Son hermosas—halagué yo Brick no quitaba su sonrisa, le encantaba que le dijeran lo bueno que era siempre en todo.

—Lo sé, soy el mejor—dijo con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Sin embargo Mitch nos interrumpió —Hay algo que aún tengo que decirles—dijo serio mientras nos miraba—la verdad es que hablé con unos colegas y...les conté lo que ustedes quieren hacer—nos confesó con algo de pena por revelar algo tan importante. —¿Que tú... qué idiota?—dijo enojado Butch y sin controlar su fuerza lo tomó por el cuello mientras lo alzaba.

—Tranquilo, ellos están con ustedes—dijo nervioso. Butch lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que Mitch cayera con el trasero y se quejara. —Ellos quieren lo mismo, quitar a Mojo del poder, y quieren ayudar...

—Fué peligroso lo que hiciste, pudieron arruinar todo si hablaban—hablé yo—Incluso nosotros con poderes no sabemos todo lo que nos espera, nisiquiera sabemos si saldremos ilesos—dije firme y mi equipo asintió.

—No los dejaremos solos chicos, esta pelea es de todos. No sólo de ustedes. Están cargando en sus hombros todo...al menos dejen que ayudemos, nadie en el pueblo que sea decente quiere a Mojo, todos muriendo de hambre, todos enfermos, todos haciendo lo que quiere porque si no, nos mata...sobre todo a nosotros que no tenemos dinero que darle para que nos deje vivir como queremos

—Lo entendemos, pero es muy arriesgado, dínoslo a nosotros que llevamos aproximadamente cinco años de escondernos de él—dijo Brick serio.

—Pueden comunicarse con nosotros, y si a las nueve de la noche no tienen noticias de nosotros, entonces intervendrán, mientras diles que ayuden a Boomer con el plan... Mitch me miró queriendo replicar para convencernos pero acabó callando.

Los soldados de Mojo tenían armas con tecnología diferente. Nosotros contábamos con armaduras color negro (que con las habilidades de todos habíamos confeccionado con mucho esfuerzo). . .

Después de comer un poco de pan con patatas y tocino, y de haber tomado el té. Nos preparamos para la misión. Agradecía que Buttercup le dijera con tiempo a Robin que vendríamos ya que los chicos comían demasiado y la pobre había utilizado su fina vajilla de porcelana para servirnos, Buttercup había dejado un bolso de libras en el sillón por la comida, ya que Robin no lo aceptaría si se lo ofrecía. Al terminar le ayudamos a lavar los platos mientras los chicos recogían y sacaban el equipo necesario. Al verla de perfil Buttercup y yo vimos su vientre abultado. Pronto serían papás y Mitch quería meter sus narices de más en esto.

—¿Tu que piensas Robin?, Sobre el plan y Mitch...—le pregunté curiosa. —Creo que esto no es vida, al menos no la que quiero para mi pequeño. También confío en el y en ustedes—dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre yo sólo resoplé.

—Les patearemos el trasero, eso es seguro—dijo Buttercup emocionada.

—Blossom, ¿estás asustada?, Es decir, se prepararon tanto para esto—

Suspiré y miré a ambas a los ojos.

—Estábamos preparados para que Bubbles apareciera y poder hacer las cosas bien. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad, porque ser perseguidos por él de por vida como una cobarde o haber escapado, no me lo hubiera perdonado...

.

Recordé cuando me inscribí a la milicia, cuando había jurado mantener a mis padres a salvo y podría darles una vida digna con el sueldo. Obviamente al ser mujer, sorprendí a todos ya que no habían tantas aspirantes al ejército, ahí conocí a Brat, mi mejor amiga ahí. Gracias a mi destreza e inteligencia fuí subiendo de rango. Tendría unos dieciocho años cuando Utonio murió y yo ya era sargento primero por mi ardúo trabajo. Cuando nos presentaron a Mojo como al nuevo monarca a quien debíamos servicio, no me sentí cómoda.

Pronto varios quisimos evidenciar lo que había echo, estábamos seguros de que había asesinado a Utonio y atentado contra la Princesa, teníamos pruebas de ADN que habíamos conseguido de la oficina de Utonio cuando la policía resguardó el lugar por su un sucio canalla le reveló a Mojo todo él y nos mandó a una misión suicida.

Solo iríamos como escolta de un tal Morbucks y su hija. No nos habían entregado gran equipo debido a que era una "misión sencilla". Recuerdo ir en uno de sus aviones especiales que parecían platillos y llegar a un lugar destrozado, tratamos de buscar la casa de aquellos aristócratas, el lugar parecía desierto, solo había arena, casas destrozadas y un sol agotador. Cuando un avión de los nuestros vino hacia nosotros, creímos que serían refuerzos y solo soltó una bomba...

Cerré mis recuerdos, me había quedado meditando un largo tiempo. Miré hacia la izquierda, donde terminaba la cocina y había un pasillo. De repente Mitch vino hacia mí.

—Blossom estamos hartos de que no escuchen y nosotros queremos pelear—insistió Mitch cuando salía del cuarto donde me había cambiado a lo que yo solo lo escuché, sabía lo que era sentirse impotente...

—Bien, diles que tomen la estación del tren, es la más importante por la cercanía al castillo, hagan una manifestación. Así los distraerán.

Butch me gritó que fuera con ellos a repasar el plan, me dirigí de nuevo a la sala. La hora de queda si no querías sufrir una bala en la cabeza o ir a prisión era a las 7:00, nadie podía salir de su hogar.

Tanto los chicos como Buttercup y yo habíamos escogido el color negro para las armaduras, pues así nos perderíamos más en la noche.

—Mitch y Boomer deben encargarse de que todo lo que ocurra en la bodega, cuando Mojo mande a sus soldados hacia allá y vayan saliendo del castillo ahí atacaremos, Boomer debes de velar por su salud y traer a la Princesa aquí lo más pronto posible—miró a Boomer con advertencia.

—Pff lo sé—dijo mientras volteaba los ojos.

—Mitch quiere que los "revolucionarios" actuen, así que harán distracción en la estación—dije en tono cansado.

—Butch y Buttercup nos cubrirán la espalda después de ayudar con lo que sea que planea Mitch en la estación ...Blossom y yo iremos al frente, las armaduras nos protegerán de las armas de los soldados— Sólo podía pasar mi vista por la habitación, un tocadiscos por aquí, una rueca de hilar, un horno de carbón, ellos estaban arriesgando su hogar y su futuro también, de nosotros dependía toda la gente... . .

Ya estábamos cambiados, con la armadura y los cascos que parecían para motocicleta. Mi cabello lo sujeté con un peinado alto para que no estorbara.Y todos en el oído teníamos un comunicador.

* * *

Salimos de la casa de Robin por la azotea, Robin tenía el mapa que Buttercup le había dejado sobre la mesa.

Con las alas mecánicas, que Brick había creado y que gracias a Dios eran fáciles de manejar (con los cascos se hacía una conexión con la mente y podíamos manejarlas a nuestro antojo), silenciosamente partimos.

Boomer fue hacia la bodega cargando a Mitch que también iba vestido de negro. El no iba con armadura completa, pero si la tenía en el pecho y espalda, aparte de un casco y tenía grandes esclavas también en las muñecas de titanio con botas del mismo material.

Vimos a mucha gente ir hacia la estación de tren y Butch junto a Buttercup los cuidaban, no tardarían los soldados en llegar a aquella zona y comenzar a disparar por el toque de queda. Desde el cielo se sentía cierto vértigo pero te ibas acostumbrando de a poco, todo se veía tan triste, sin ningún negocio abierto o persona paseando aparte de los soldados de Mojo

Con forme nos fuimos acercando al castillo oíamos que Boomer llegaba a su destino con Mitch.

—Nosotros estamos sobrevolando el Laberinto del Castillo—dijo Brick a mi lado para que lo escuchara Robin, al parecer de lo alto que estábamos no se percataban de nosotros. —¿Ahora por dónde entramos?— le preguntó pero antes de que nos respondiera comenzaron a dispararnos, gracias a las alas los esquivamos. Cuando volteamos hacia atrás vimos que Butch se había adelantado a la acción, pues disparaba rayos verdes de las palmas de sus manos con regocijo.

—¡Tomen mierdas!, ¡Ya necesitaba acción!—exclamó feliz volando.

—Ese imbécil—masculló Brick entre dientes—¡Ese no era el plan idiota!—le gritó con euforia a su hermano.

—"Aunque se adelantó todo va deacuerdo al plan, ustedes vayan por Mojo"—dijo Robin por el intercomunicador—Está en la planta alta—

—Buttercup le ayudó, tal vez hubiera sonado una alarma en el castillo por los problemas que estaban teniendo en la estación con Butch si ella no hubiera hackeado el sistema, sólo se escuchó la alarma de la bodega y vimos como los mismos soldados se debatían entre ir a la bodega o luchar contra los de la estación...¡perfecto!.

Brick y yo volamos guiándonos por Robin, deshaciéndonos de pocos en nuestro camino, pues la mayoría estaba luchando con los demás. Los soldados de Mojo tenían armas de rayos láser pero nuestros cuerpos eran casi indestructibles y con las armaduras aún más.

Sin mayor esfuerzo y sorprendidos de los pocos militares que aguardaban el castillo llegamos a nuestro destino. Decidimos dejar el vuelo y abrir la puerta despacio después de intercambiar miradas.

El gran laboratorio estaba lleno de má estuve aquí, recuerdos me golpearon cuando vi una máquina de la cual parecía tener un medidor y salía vapor estrepitosamente y al lado de aquella, parecían unas peceras enormes con personas dentro, la que llamó mi atención fué una chica pelirroja respirando por medio de tubos y flotando en un líquido color rosa. Mi memoria me recordaba en una pecera similar, unas garras arañando mi ojo, mis gritos acompañados de dolor por mis muchos golpes e inyecciones de aquellos químicos. Caí de rodillas por el shock, lo que había bloqueado me cayó como un balde de agua helada.

—Blossom...

Por un momento me había olvidado de Brick hasta que pronunció mi nombre haciendo que me sobresaltara, me calmó cuando notó las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Me limpié y me levanté cuando escuchamos su horrenda risa.

—Vaya, no pensé que mi hijo fuera a visitarme—su maquiavelica voz hizo eco

—Claro, vine a matarte—dijo Brick despreocupado y ansioso.

—Pero si yo les dí un gran regalo...son ustedes quiénes me traicionaron —gritó con ira mientras me miraba.

—Sólo te dedicaste hacernos daño para divertirte, nunca te importó el pueblo, eres un egoísta—escupí con resentimiento, aún recordaba cómo había obligado a unos de sus soldados a que me lastimaran el ojo por resistirme a que me siguieran inyectando aquel químico que me hacía sentir como si me quemara viva. Aún recordaba su sonrisa a través del cristal cuando veía como me golpeaban y torturaban para ver cuánto resistía.

Ya no quise pensar en nada más y sólo me lancé hacia él pero con su brazo me aventó junto a una pecera estampándome de lleno.

Volví a pararme, sólo que alguien tocó mi brazo. Al voltear vi a la chica pelirroja mirándome sin expresión alguna.

—No me ensuciaré las manos, ¿creyeron que no estaba preparado?.Les presento a sus reemplazos...Berserk y Blake—dijo y un chico salió de la otra pecera—Ellos serán sus asesinos.

Sólo recuerdo que Brick y yo los miramos impresionados y Berserk con un solo brazo me mandó del otro lado del laboratorio traspasando tres paredes diferentes.

—Ah, y Buttercup, Butch y Boomer también tendrán compañía—gritó al final. Brick sin perder el tiempo mandó a Blake hasta el laberinto con un fuerte golpe.

La chica llamada Berserk era más un androide que humano, era poderosa, mucho, cada golpe me dolía, siendo que en cualquier otra situación no sentiría nada y la armadura parecía no ayudar demasiado...

* * *

.

Con una gran patada en su cabeza la mandé lejos. Miré al cielo, ya habíamos salido del castillo y sólo podía ver bolas de energía:dos tonos de rojo, 4 tonos verdes y dos azules; deduje entonces que Boomer ya había cumplido con su parte del plan y ahora estaba en las mismas que nosotros. Mojo nos había reemplazado y lo frustrante era que no estaban de nuestro lado ni lo estarían, por que eran androides, no reflexionaban, no sentían, no nada...artificiales completamente, creados para cumplir su objetivo y nada más, servían a Mojo y ese era su propósito de existir, tendríamos que destruirlos. No tenía caso cruzar palabras con Berserk, de ves en cuando yo soltaba maldiciones, pero de Berserk... ni una palabra salió de sus labios, ni siquiera un quejido. Como si fuera un rayo estampó su pie en mi cabeza mandándome por séptima vez contra el pavimento por distraerme, estábamos en el laberinto.

—Mierda—mascullé adolorida y tomé su pantorrilla que seguía reteniéndome en el piso para lanzarla lejos y ponerme de pie. Volé rápidamente hacia ella y en cuanto se puso de pie le dí un combo de golpes en la cara y en el estómago. Cayó de nuevo en unos arbustos y con sus ojos me disparó un láser color fiusha que me hizo caer junto a ella.

—Maldita—exclamé y me trate de parar pero rápidamente con su pie me retuvo en el piso. Ahora con mis ojos disparé a su pierna sin dejar de freírla y dejándola inútil, pero aún era como una máquina de guerra, aparte de que ella podía volar sin tener que usar alas mecánicas como yo. Me golpeó tan duro en el rostro que sentí como si me hubiera dado con un mazo. Le disparé bolas de energía y me la quité de encima por un momento. Estaba frustrada esta batalla estaba durando más de lo que había planeado.

De sus manos entonces sacó una energía asemejándose a cuchillos, cosa que realmente me aterró, cortaba todo a su paso, contando las paredes de arbustos gigantes que se nos atravesaban. Por mi parte yo formé algo parecido a aros en las palmas, ella quería apuñalarme y yo con mis discos bloqueaba sus ataques mientras seguíamos volando.

Me lanzó el cuchillo de la derecha y rompió mi casco, solo vi como al quebrar el casco, mis alas dejaron de funcionar, cosa que me hizo caer desde arriba, aturdiendome más por el golpe que mi cabeza recibió, afortunadamente fué cuando estábamos cerca de un balcón donde me alcancé a agarrar y me sostuve fuerte para no caer al vacío. Pensé entonces que el casco y la armadura sí que me habían ayudado a amortiguar los ataques.

Fué hasta ahí donde fuí consciente realmente de los demás, escuché mucho ruido y volteando rápidamente me di cuenta que eran personas del pueblo revelándose con varios soldados que aún quedaban, tendría que agradecerle a Mitch por su terquedad y desobediencia después, porque parecían estar ayudando.

Al ver Berserk que se acercaba con la intención de clavarme su ataque moví mi mano y cortó mi armadura. Deshaciéndola en una pequeña explosión al chocar su energía con el metal especial de la armadura y lastimándose más ella que yo en el proceso pero caí en picada.

Gracias a Brick que me pasó por mí evito que cabello se ondeó con el viento, pues mi peinado se había deshecho, tan sólo quedaba mi moño rojo sujetando unas cuantas hebras y la ropa que tenía abajo de la armadura tan sólo era un traje como una segunda piel especial negro, las botas seguían intactas.

Berserk ya no tenía una mano, pues se le había volado con la explosión. Era ahora o nunca tomé mis últimas fuerzas y sople como nunca mientras Brick me cargaba y surcábamos el cielo. Perseguímos a Berserk con mi hielo mientras ella trataba de escapar, pero alcancé la mitad de su cuerpo haciéndola caer y jadear por fin del dolor. Dejé de soplar cuando sentí que mis últimas fuerzas me abandonaron estaba exhausta. Me dí cuenta ahí que había congelado todo el lugar, haciendo que comenzará a nevar por la baja temperatura.

—Buen trabajo Blossom —enfoqué como pude la mirada en Brick, quién estaba todo sudado y lastimado y aún así, yo lo seguía viendo como lo más hermoso del planeta.

—No te burles—dije casi sin aliento.

—Es enserio rosita, pero usaste mucha energía—dijo preocupado y miré su ropa igual a la mía, sin armadura...

De pronto Berserk apenas sosteniéndose, cargó por última vez su energía en forma de cuchillo frente a ambos y lo lanzó. Como pude le grité a Brick pero él solo me protegió lanzándose mientras su espalda recibía la mayor parte del ataque. Dimos un alardido de dolor y caímos al piso sangrando, ami me había dado abajo del pecho.

Comenzaba a ver doble a Brick, estaba perdiendo la consciencia y al mismo tiempo resentia todos los golpes por Berserk, sentí que literalmente estaba dejando este mundo, no faltaba mucho para caer inconsciente.

—¡Brick!— un intento de gritó por las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban—¡Butch, Buttercup, Boomer!—traté de seguir gritando aunque no tenía mucho éxito.

—Fue...ron tras... Mo...jo—como pudo habló Brick, de su boca también salía sangre. Cargué la última cantidad que pude de hielo y lo lancé a Berserk, aunque después de lanzar su último ataque había caído al piso probablemente muerta.

—Brick...Brick, resiste por favor—mi máscara cayó y mi ojo quedó descubierto, mientras mis lágrimas brotaban, como pude lo acosté en mi regazo y acaricié su cara con la poca fuerza, poco a poco iba viendo todo negro, a lo lejos escuché las voces de Boomer y los demás, para que luego todo se tornara oscuro.

* * *

Punto de Vista de Brick...

Era Blossom, sin su férula robótica y sin esa máscara que le servía como monóculo. Solamente era ella, con un vestido blanco y corto pero con cola larga junto con unas botas doradas y alas con muchos engranes. Ok. Me estaba muriendo, por eso la veía, ella era la representación de la belleza y sensualidad para mí y los engranes representaban mis inventos.

En un instante su hermosa cara estaba a un suspiro, su dulce tacto lo sentí en mi mejilla y en mi pecho, para después besarme. Le correspondí con todas mis fuerzas, mientras con mi mano sujetaba los sedosos cabellos de su nuca acunando su cabeza. Si esta era la última vez que la besaba, moriría en paz.

—No me queda mucho tiempo nena—dije tratando de sonar coqueto como siempre hacia con ella—Gracias por todo— Frente a mi pasaron todos los recuerdos importantes, cuando Mojo hacia lo que quería con mis hermanos y conmigo, cuando escapé de aquel lugar junto a Buttercup y... Blossom con su mirada asustada y perturbada. Cuando construimos aquella guarida todos juntos y provocaba a Blossom a pelear conmigo. Cuando hice aquellos inventos por ella y me sonrió por primera vez, también las incontables veces que practicaba con ella en aquel cuarto de simulación.

Las Miles de veces que me venció y las que yo vencí, solo porque amaba su cara cuando se enojaba conmigo... Y cuando me miraba como yo a ella y experimenté aquel sentimiento por primera vez ... cuando ella me iba a buscar y le enseñaba un poco lo mejor que sabía hacer:inventar. Las muchas veces que me enojaba o me frustraba y ella trataba de razonar conmigo, siempre cariñosa aunque la rechazara y después fuera como idiota a pedirle perdón ...cuando le robé el primer beso que nos dimos y cuando nos entregamos estando ebrios la primera vez. Y al final cuando lo volvimos a hacer después de confesarnos, recordé la suavidad y el sabor de su piel y de sus besos, el mejor recuerdo...

Después de todo había tenido una buena vida, y todo había sido gracias a ella, era justo que yo diera mi vida por ella, era mi forma de pagarle tantas cosas. Ya no sentía dolor, solo veía mi cuerpo flotar como si mi alma se hubiera salido de él, después fué todo blanco y paz.

.

Había estado en coma por dos semanas, cuando desperté Blossom se me aventó a llorar mientras me abrazaba. Yo solo le sonreí y la besé como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Estábamos en un hospital de lujo, aquí habían pantallas y los mejores artefactos. Boomer, Butch y Buttercup también me miraban con alivio. Mi hermano rubio pasó un escáner por encima de mi cuerpo me recordó como si fuera yo un producto de código de barras en la tienda y le dió el diagnóstico en la pequeña pantalla. Para luego sonreírme.

Boomer me puso al corriente un tanto embelesado cuando hablaba de Bubbles; sobre la Princesa que en una conferencia mencionó mi nombre junto al de los demás, dándonos el título de "los héroes de Inglaterra" incluida la mención de Soberanía popular y la propuesta de ser consejeros reales. Claro también sobre la entrevista uno de sus ex-soldados confesando la verdad ya que Butch y Buttercup relataron con gran alegría el como terminaron con la vida de Mojo.

Blossom no se despegaba ni un poco de mí y la miré atento, no tenía su máscara y para mi era igual de hermosa, Boomer dijo que la ayudaría con su pierna y ojo con los avances de regeneración celular que había obtenido, yo sólo sonreí mientras la abrazaba fuerte. No la dejaría ir nunca.

* * *

En aquel maravilloso campo de flores, corrían dos hermosos niños pelirrojos riéndo sin cesar. Mientras Brick los perseguía para después cargarlos y besarlos en la frente con ternura. Un niño de ojos rosas y una niña de ojos rojos daban grititos como el sonido de campanillas que contagiaban su alegría.Y de una gran casa cerca de aquel campo, salió Blossom sonriendo para gritarles que fueran ya a cenar. Los demás pelirrojos la miraron contentos y corrieron hasta ella.

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Antes de que me avienten jitomatasos quiero aclarar que yo no sabía nada del tema que me tocó (Steampunk) pero les pondré algo breve sobre lo que debe o debía tratar si es que no lo conocen o están confundidos respecto a la temática: —El steampunk se desenvuelve en una ambientación donde la tecnología a vapor sigue siendo la predominante y por lo general localizada en Inglaterra durante la época victoriana, donde no es extraño encontrar elementos comunes de la ciencia ficción o la fantasía.

Las obras de temática steampunk a menudo muestran tecnologías anacrónicas o invenciones futuristas imaginadas por los visionarios de su época, todas ellas vistas desde la perspectiva victoriana. Este fragmento lo saqué de **Wikipedia**.

Basándome en eso y numerosas investigaciones, películas y libros salió este fic, pero sobre todo imágenes. De verdad me esforcé haciendo lo mejor que se me ocurrió sobretodo por el límite de palabras se me hizo difícil ajustar una historia en esta temática donde tienes tantas cosas por describir y de echo aún así me pasé un poco, si lo acepto no cumplí como debía jiji.

Peeeero, lo hice con mucho cariño porque la persona a quién me tocó regalarle este fic, es muy especial para mí. Entre mis ideas estaba que Blossom fuera totalmente una Cyborg y que Brick la hubiera creado. Pero no me salía mucho material para la idea.

Decidí que me gustaba más esta idea y por eso me quedé con ella, me basé más que nada en los gustos de la persona que me tocó y por lo mismo quise narrar a Blossom en primera persona porque quería ponerle un poco de la personalidad de mi personita a quién va dirigido el fic.

 **LissieRR** mi waifu con todo mi amor aquí está tu fic, espero que te guste y lo hayas disfrutado, sabes que te quiero mucho y el hecho de que me tocaras tú, me impulso a dar lo mejor de mí.

Gracias por leerme si es que llegaste a leer todo lo que puse espero publicar pronto cosas atrasadas que aún tengo pendiente.~Los quiero~


End file.
